1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilating apparatus for a boat cover or the like and mechanism for vertically adjusting the ventilating apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Stored recreational vehicles, such as boats, motorcycles and snowmobiles are conventionally covered by a protective sheet of canvas or the like. In a covered boat, for example, condensation frequently occurs beneath the cover due to a temperature differential on opposite sides of the cover. The condensation will enhance deterioration of articles located beneath the cover. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved ventilating apparatus for reducing the incidence of condensation on the inside of such a cover.
Ventilation could be accomplished by merely providing an aperture in the cover but such an aperture would permit rain, snow, and other foreign substances to pass to the inside of the cover. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel ventilating apparatus for use in combination with a cover sheet, which will permit the passage of ventilating air but will inhibit the passage of rain, snow, and the like to the inside of the cover.
A mooring cover for a boat, for example, frequently is attached, about the perimeter thereof, to the perimetral portions of the boat. The cover, which sometimes comprises, canvas, will stretch and sag at the mid-portion thereof. Rain water and the like will collect in the sagging mid-portion and cause deterioration thereof. It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide ventilating apparatus of the type described which can be mounted on a cover sheet and an extensible and retractible prop coupled to the ventilating apparatus for rendering the cover taut.
It is another object of the present invention to provide ventilating apparatus for a flexible sheet, such as a boat cover, and mechanism for supporting the ventilator apparatus in any one of a plurality of vertically spaced positions to elevate the portion of the cover adjacent the ventilator apparatus above the remaining portions of the cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide ventilator apparatus of the type described for a flexible cover sheet having an aperture therethrough including a support member which is mounted on the inside of the sheet and has a passage in fluid communication with the aperture, a cover mounted on the outside of the sheet and having a passage in fluid communication with the aperture, and mechanism coupling the support to the cover to sandwich a portion of the sheet adjacent the aperture therebetween.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.